Malam di Musim Dingin
by Kazehaya Yukiko
Summary: Malam di musim dingin adalah pertama kalinya Kei jatuh pada Kuroo Tetsurou. Malam di musim dingin adalah saat dimana mereka saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Malam di musim dingin yang membawa Tetsurou kepadanya. Dan malam di musim dingin juga yang membawa Kuroo Tetsurou pergi dari sisinya.


Malam di Musim Dingin

Haikyuu! Sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.

* * *

Musim gugur telah berlalu. Digantikan dengan kehadiran musim dingin dengan butiran-butiran salju putih lembut yang menumpuk di sepanjang jalan.

Malam itu malam terdingin di musim dingin. Semua orang tentu lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Bergelung dalam selimut tebal nan hangat. Atau bersantai bersama keluarga, ditemani beberapa makanan ringan serta gelas-gelas berisi minuman hangat.

Namun, berbeda dengan seorang pemuda pirang pucat yang sedang berjalan di bawah guyuran salju putih dan keremangan lampu-lampu jalan. Ia berjalan gontai dengan tatapan mata kosong yang seolah tengah melamunkan sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Hoo~ Siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku akan menemukan seekor kunang-kunang yang indah sekaligus bulan di tengah-tengah hujan salju seperti ini."

Tsukishima Kei mendelik mendengar ucapan bernada menggoda—atau mengejek—dari seniornya yang bernama Kuroo Tetsurou itu.

Tuhan, Kei terlalu lelah untuk mendebat Tetsurou hari ini. Ia tak ingin dulu bertemu dengan senior menyebalkannya itu. Apalagi jika ia harus mendengar kucing hitam menyebalkan itu menyebutnya kunang-kunang.

Yah.. Sebenarnya arti nama Kei memang kunang-kunang. Tapi bisakah Tetsurou memanggilnya dengan benar? Ah sudahlah.. Kei malas mendebat si kucing hitam menyebalkan itu.

Mendapati respon Kei dan melihat wajah merengut Kei mengundang tawa halus dari Tetsurou. Ia mendekati Kei dan menyodorkan kaleng minum. Kei menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat—tanda bertanya.

"Ini susu stroberi kesukaanmu. Aku membelinya dan menghangatkannya tadi. Minumlah. Malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya." Jelas Tetsurou.

Kei menyambut kaleng susu yang diberikan Tetsurou dan menggumam pelan.

"Terima kasih, Kuroo-san." Kei menggumamkan kata terima kasih itu dengan sangat pelan. Namun, karena suasana yang sangat hening, Tetsurou bisa mendengarnya. Tetsurou melemparkan senyum tipisnya dan mengangguk. Meninggalkan seberkas rona merah tipis pada Kei.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan yang meraja menuju apartemen mereka yang bersebelahan.

Itulah awal mula mengapa Tsukishima Kei bisa _terjatuh_ pada seorang Kuroo Tetsurou.

* * *

Kei mendelik. Tetsurou meringis penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa-apaan ini Kuroo-san? Kupikir otakmu itu akan lebih pintar sedikit setelah kemarin belajar mati-matian. Kaupikir berapa jam waktuku yang terbuang untuk mengajarimu kemarin?" cetus Kei sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Tetsurou mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, memberikan gestur meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Tsukki! Aku gugup. Jadi tiba-tiba saja seluruh materi yang kupelajari menghilang begitu saja dari otakku. Beruntung aku masih bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya." Ucap Tetsurou dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo belajar lagi. Nanti kuberi tips agar tidak gugup saat menghadapi ujian." Kei menghela napas dan berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Makasih, Tsukki~!" ucap Tetsurou dengan ceria. Menampilkan seberkas rona merah serta senyuman tipis yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh Tetsurou.

* * *

Kei menatap Tetsurou bingung. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, ada apakah gerangan seniornya ini memanggilnya untuk bertemu di taman dekat apartemen? Jika ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, bukankah lebih praktis jika bertemu di apartemen salah satu dari mereka yang bersebelahan itu saja.

Lain Kei, lain pula dengan Tetsurou. Jika Kei terlihat bingung. Maka Tetsurou terlihat gelisah dan gugup.

"Ada apa, Kuroo-san?" Kei terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa lama terjebak dalam keheningan.

Tetsurou tersentak dan menghela napas. Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan kembali menghela napas. "Tsukki.." panggilnya.

"Ya?" sahut Kei.

"Aku.." Tetsurou berdehem. "Aku menyukaimu. Kencanlah denganku." Ucap Tetsurou dalam satu tarikan napas dan wajah yang dilengkapi seberkas rona merah tipis.

Kini giliran Kei yang tersentak. Mata cokelat pucat itu membelalak dengan sedikit rona tipis di wajah.

"A-aku.. Kuroo-san. Aku.." Kei menarik napasnya lalu melanjutkan. "Aku juga, Kuroo-san. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Tetsurou terlonjak senang. Ia memeluk Kei. "Terima kasih, Kei. Terima kasih.."

* * *

Tes.

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba terjatuh dari mata cokelat pucat Kei saat kilasan masa lalu indahnya yang manis itu melintas di benaknya.

Tetesan air mata itu semakin banyak, membentuk dua buah anak sungai di kedua pipi mulus Kei.

Langkah demi langkah ia lalui sendirian. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kakinya di atas salju lembut yang menumpuk.

Dalam keheningan itu, kembali ia teringat dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsurou yang berhasil membuatnya _jatuh._ Kembali ia sebut nama Tetsurou dengan lirih.

* * *

Tetsurou menatap Kei yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dengan kelopak mata yang hanya bisa membuka sedikit.

Berulang kali Kei menghapus tetesan air mata yang selalu terjatuh. Hatinya tak mampu untuk tetap kuat ketika melihat orang terkasihnya terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam selang untuk membantu kehidupannya.

"Kau harus bertahan untukku. Kumohon, Tetsurou.." gumamnya pelang sembari memegang lembut tangan dingin Tetsurou.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kei~!"

Ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kei yang beru saja membuka pintu apartemennya tersentak.

Tetsurou hadir di depan pintu dengan sebuah kotak dan beberapa bungkusan lain. Kei mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun?" Kei bertanya. Hatinya menghangat karena Tetsurou mengingat hari ulang tahunnya—yang bahkan ia sendiripun tidak ingat.

Tetsurou memberikan cengiran lebar khasnya dan mengangguk. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil saja. Kei menggeser sedikit tubuhnya—memberi akses kepada Tetsurou untuk masuk dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di lantai dekat sofa.

Tetsurou duduk di sofa dan meletakkan piring kecil serta pisau yang tadi diambilnya di dapur. Kei membantu membawakan minuman serta gelas dan sendok. Ia duduk di samping Tetsurou yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan cake stroberi kesukaan Kei dan menyalakan lilin di atasnya.

"Buat permohonan dulu." Tetsurou menyodorkan cake itu dan tersenyum lebar. Kei menurut. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin itu.

'Aku berharap bisa bersama Tetsurou selamanya..'

Dan lilinpun ditiup. Tetsurou tersenyum senang. Ia meletakkan kue stroberi itu di meja dan memotongnya. Sambil memakan kue itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Oh iya, Kei. Tadi kau buat permohonan apa?" tanya Tetsurou.

Kei mendengus. "Jika kuberi tahu nanti tidak akan terkabul."

"Oh, ayolah Kei. Aku 'kan mau tahu." ucap Tetsurou. Kei memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku berharap bisa bersama Tetsurou selamanya."

Tetsurou terkejut. Sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menghambur memeluk Kei yang terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Tetsurou berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan hangat Kei. Walaupun sulit, ia akhirnya bisa membalas genggaman tangan Kei. Membuat Kei yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya mendongak—menatap wajah Tetsurou. Tetsurou mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyuman tipis—berniat ingin menenangkan Kei yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis.

Kei menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk membalas senyuman Tetsurou. Kei tersadar akan segala keegoisannya selama ini. Ia mengingat bagaimana Tetsurou berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Tetsurou bertahan selama ini hanya untuk keegoisan Kei yang tidak menginginkan Tetsurou pergi dari sisinya. Dan sekarang Kei dapat melihat bagaimana Tetsurou mempertahankan nyawanya walaupun itu sanat menyakitkan, melelahkan, dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Tetsurou maaf.. Aku.. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau telah berjuang agar aku tidak bersedih karena kepergianmu." Napas Kei tercekat. Air mata yang kembali mengalir dihapusnya agar tidak membebani Tetsurou.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, telah bersamaku selama ini. Terima kasih juga atas perjuanganmu kerasmu untukku."

Tersurou merasa matanya semakin berat. Matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan senyuman pedihnya menambah pilu di hati Kei. Kei menempelkan telapak tangan Tetsurou ke pipinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Tetsurou yang mengalir pelan.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan manusia sebaik dirimu padaku." Kei menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku akan selalu mencintai Tetsurou dan kau dapat beristirahat karena telah berjuang dengan keras selama ini."

Setitik air mata kembali menetes dari ujung mata Tetsurou saat matanya sepenuhnya terpejam. Kei mengusap lembut kelopak mata Tetsurou dan berbisik. " _Oyasumi_ , Tetsurou.."

Lengkingan panjang elektrokardiograf meruntuhkan dunia Kei seketika. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menangis keras saat itu juga.

* * *

Malam di musim dingin adalah pertama kalinya Kei jatuh pada Kuroo Tetsurou. Malam di musim dingin adalah saat dimana mereka saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Malam di musim dingin yang membawa Tetsurou kepadanya.

Dan malam di musim dingin juga yang membawa Kuroo Tetsurou pergi dari sisinya.

* * *

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi, Kei?"_

 _Kei menatap Tetsurou dan mengangkat alisnya. "Menunggumu. Mungkin." Sahut Kei._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku pergi kepada Tuhan?" pertanyaan Tetsurou yang satu itu mengundang kerutan dalam pada kening Kei._

 _Tetsurou tertawa mendapati respon itu. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin, kita pasti dipertemukan lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."_

 _Kei mengangguk dan tersenyum. Diam-diam mengamini perkataan Tetsurou barusan._

 **END**

* * *

Hai..! Ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi mohon maklumi jika masih berantakan atau malah gaje yah :'v

 _(25 Agustus 2017)_


End file.
